Venciendo a la apatía
by Ellle
Summary: Cuando todo va encarrilado hacia la felicidad, a veces es dificil aceptarlo Tom/gustav
1. una posible catástrofe

Pulsó la cuerda de la guitarra por última vez antes de dejar aquella estrofa por imposible de momento y se echó hacia atrás la

Pulsó la cuerda de la guitarra por última vez antes de dejar aquella estrofa por imposible de momento y se echó hacia atrás las rastas que caían lacias y húmedas sobre sus hombros.

"maldita sea Tom" murmuró a media voz "cuando no es tu día no es tu día".

Se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro de resignación. Se sentía tan inútil en días como aquellos en los que nada parecía salirle a derechas. Bill no tenía días de aquellos; a él siempre parecían irle bien las cosas.

Un polvo. Necesitaba un polvo…un buen polvo. Tal vez podía bajar al bar a ligar un rato, o salir en serio por ahí, aunque lo de ir solo no le atraía mucho.

Se quitó la zapatilla y la arrojó con fuerza contra la pared que tenía enfrente. Era el muro que separaba su habitación de la de su gemelo y aquella era la señal. Repitió el gesto con su otro zapato implorando porque el menor no estuviera conectado a sus auriculares dando saltitos a ritmo de Nena y le hubiese oído. La puerta no tardó en abrirse para dar paso a una cabecita teñida de negro que le miraba sin acabar de entrar.

-¿Te apetece salir de fiesta?-el menor movió la cabeza en negación.

-Estoy muy cansado hoy- entró para echarse junto al mayor de un brinco- ¿Por qué no llamas a Georg…el seguro que ni lo duda.

-Na. No es divertido beber si no puedo verte borracho- se ganó un par de golpes de Bill, nunca fuertes por decir aquello, que detuvo entre risas y mas puyas.

-Solo quieres burlarte de mi- puso un puchero y se cruzó de brazos con gesto indignado.

-Quiero beber- el menor le miró condescendiente.

-Siempre hi cuando no tengamos que salir de casa y llames tú a Gustav y Georg para que traigan el alcohol podemos beber aquí.

No lo tuvo ni que repetir. Tom se alejó a la carrera dejando a su hermano ahí, tirado en la cama chillando no se que de pizzas para coger el teléfono que colgaba de la pared y marcar los números de teléfono dispuesto a no aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

Había un espejo frente a él; se colocó las rastas bien, apretando la coleta. Aquella noche sería fantástica.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Gustav colgó el teléfono. Ir a beber a casa de los gemelos. Por un lado le apatecía tanto como que le dieran una maldita patada en las tripas pero por otro no había podido negarse. Hacía dos días que no le veía; lo necesitaba. Era una sensación extraña y contradictoria. Cuando no le tenía ante él, moría por verle. Era como en las malditas novelas románticas. Él era la primera persona en la que pensaba por la mañana y la última que habitaba su cerebro antes de dormirse. Y cuando estaba ante él no pensaba más que en huir. Escapar de todo aquello que le hacía sentir, porque dolía. Dirigió sus ojos hacia la estantería. La última fiesta la habían montado en su casa y allí estaba todo el alcohol que había sobrado. Con eso y cerveza que seguro traería Georg podrían pillar una buena borrachera.

Suspiró abatido, cansado, jodido mientras pensaba en qué demonios cenar y en como excusarse para no beber demasiado alcohol aquella noche. Se temía a si mismo. Temía sus posibles actos nublados por el alcohol cerca de la persona que se había convertido en objeto absoluto de su deseo desde hacía ¿Cuánto? Ni siquiera sabía.

O temía (era lo peor) estar sobrio y que la sola imagen de verlo en garras de la lisérgia alcohólica le hiciera sacar sus instintos más bajos y aprovecharse de él, haciendo que le odiara de por vida.

Se dejó caer en el sofá. Sabiendo que tenía que cargar las botellas en bolsas y comenzar a ir. Pero sentía miedo. Era como un presentimiento. Un sexto sentido lejano y enfermizo que le decía que algo ocurriría.

-Venga- murmuró dándose ánimos para levantase del sofá.

Cargó las botellas en su mochila verde y salió sin hacer demasiado ruido con un sándwich de algo en la mano y la extraña energía que proporciona la desesperación amorosa.

Tom. ¿Por qué precisamente él? Había pensado incluso al principio que tal vez y siemrpe desde un punto objetivo, habría entendido amar a Bill que era como una dulce nenita…pero ¿Tom? ¿Aquel encantador niñato que se las daba de casanova con más cara que espalda?

Suspiró en la negrura de la noche. Solo tenía que llegar y sentarse entre Bill y la pared mientras el de rastas hacía es idiota con Georg, como siempre.

Sin embargo estaba convencido de que algo iría mal. Como si hubiese una ley cósmica, un enorme dedo espacial que le señalaba mientras una voz de trueno retumbaba en la inmensidad del universo entonando un burlón "la cagarás".

Miró hacia el cielo. Que fuera lo que tuviese que ser…


	2. Tom

2

2.

-Maldita sea. Ya pensábamos que no vendrías- exclamó Bill haciendo entrar al batería de un tirón y prácticamente arrancándole la chaqueta para colgarla junto a las demás- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Destilaste tú el alcohol?- soltó eso último con una risita mientras el otro veía aparecer al gemelo colgado al cuello del bajista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué pasó que llegas tan tarde?- se quedó un momento callado ante la pregunta del guitarra, que le miraba fijamente aun colgado de los hombros de Georg (maldita sea Georg, ¿como se lo montaba para tenerlo siempre encima?)

-Me distraje- su voz sonó como perdida. Perdida en los ojos pardos de su compañero que le miraban con curiosidad. Tenía ganas de decirle que había decidido pasear un rato por la nieve para que la sangre se le enfriara, pero mejor dejarlo. Aquello era una locura.

Todo estaba dispuesto. Había algo de comida que agradeció ya que el sándwich no había acabado de llenarle. Se hizo con la fuente de patatas, dispuesto a luchar contra aquel del grupo que quisiera arrebatársela y se sentó ante la pantalla de la televisión donde parpadeaba una partida de videoconsola puesta en pausa.

-¿A que jugabais?- como había pensado, Bill fue rápidamente a sentarse a su lado.

-Un juego que trajo Georg, es nuevo. Esta bien pero no sabemos muy bien como seguir esta parte- rió de buena gana antes de pasarle un baso de algo indefinido por color y muy frió- esperaremos a estar bien borrachos y trataremos de pasárnoslo.

-Si no lo lográis sobrios…- Gustav le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En algún lado ha de estar el truco- un estruendo fuerte en la cocina y un "au" de Tom bastante infantil los puso un segundo en guardia.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el moreno sin girar la cabeza.

-Tom trató de coger un plato y le cayó la olla sobre la cabeza- contestó Gustav divertido mientras la voz de Tom le ordenara que no se riera, que dolía. Cantante y batería se miraron un segundo sin muchas ganas de levantarse a ir a ver el destrozo que seguro habría armado el sector infantiloide de la formación pero aún así lo hicieron.

En la cocina, los restos de un par de platos y la olla cubrían el suelo mientras el castaño examinaba la cabeza de su compañero en busca de una pequeña herida, cerca de la frente que dejaba caer un fino hilo de sangre sobre la cabeza del gemelo mayor.

-Na, solo tendrá un chichón y raspadura…tiene la cabeza durísima- y apretó con el dedo justo en la zona magullada, haciendo que el rubio soltara otro quejido tratando de pegarle- venga, vamos a beber- y salió de la cocina sin recoger nada, seguido por el pelinegro. Y allí se quedaron los dos.

Gustav miró un segundo su figura encorvada que se dibujaba con dificultad entre sus anchísimas ropas. Le vio rascarse donde la herida mientras buscaba algo con que recoger aquel desastre.

Todo era un desastre, se lamentaba Tom. Su cabeza dolía, tenía que ser una noche divertida y allí se tendría que quedar, fregando todo, maldita sea. Tenía tentaciones de cortarle las cuerdas del bajo al castaño como venganza y a Dios ponía por testigo que la próxima vez que su hermano rompiera algo, lo iba a ayudar a limpiar cualquier otro hermano gemelo que no fuera él…espera…no había más. Lástima Bill.

Una sensación fría le sacó de sus pensamientos de un sobresalto. El batería apretaba un paño con hielo contra su frente, que ardía y latía de forma desagradable, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón sufriera una pequeña arritmia.

-Deja, ya recojo yo. Tú siéntate, no quiero que te marees.

-Estoy bien- y calló enseguida al comprobar el estado en el que estaba su voz.

-Prefiero que te sientes- y lo tomó un segundo solo por la cintura para hacer que se sentara en uno de los taburetes altos, dándole el hielo envuelto en trapo para que lo apretara él mismo- déjalo así un rato y seguramente mañana no tengas chichón.

-Gra..gracias- no podía mirarle a la cara, no podía. ¡Maldita sea Tom! Llevaba así casi un mes. No sabía porque. No sabía…maldita sea. Le miró fijamente mientras recogía los pedazos del suelo muy lentamente con las manos, dejándolos en un trapo. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera…? Él siempre tan tranquilo, tan correcto. ¿Se enfadaría con él?

-Dejad esto y venid a beber de una vez- Bill en la puerta mirando la escena con los ojos entornados- creo que Georg desbloqueó la pantalla de la partida.


	3. bill

3

3.

-¿Y bien?- al día siguiente Tom tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible. Le costaba pensar en mantenerse en pie, y no digamos ya de interpretar la kafkiana pregunta que su hermano le dedicaba a media voz apoyado en la puerta de su habitación-¿Qué es lo que vi ayer en la cocina?

El rubio se puso rojo en un segundo y fue a chillarle algo al cotilla de su hermano cuando este le puso la mano en la boca, señalando que los otros dos dormían en alguna de las habitaciones así que no tubo mas remedio que murmurarlo contra su mano.

-¿Qué que que…que estas diciendo?- el moreno sonrió poniendo los brazos en jarra falsamente ofendido.

-Ayer mirabas a Gustav- al de rastas todas las palabras de queja se le quedaron en el fondo del cuello- y ponías la cara que pones cuando persigues a alguna chica.-Un segundo de silencio incomodo en el que la expresión cada vez mas confusa y avergonzada del mayor contrastaba con la divertida y llena de curiosidad del moreno.-Vamos, empieza a contar ya..la curiosidad lleva toda la noche comiéndoseme, maldita sea.

Tom le miró un segundo como tanteando terreno antes de abrir la boca.

-¿No te parece mal?

-¿Qué te estés planteando follarte a nuestro batería?- de nuevo la cara de Tom subió de temperatura-bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que me caen siempre tus conquistas…casi lo prefiero aunque sea raro.

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis conquistas?- arrugó la nariz ante el encogimiento de hombros del moreno.

-¿Qué que tienen de malo dices? Por favor con aquella última…¿Cómo se llamaba?-fingió pensar aunque el de rastas sabia perfectamente que recordaba el nombre- Katherina, katerin…kraken…bueno…esa ¿de donde demonios la sacaste?

-Era guapa e interesante- se defendió el mayor.

-¿Si? Por favor…estoy convencido de que en sus ratos libres arreglaba bidones de petróleo con la lengua.-Soltó una carcajada al recordar a aquella rubia oxigenada que había ido colgada del brazo de su hermano durante casi un mes- menuda arpía.

Tom dio un golpe en broma al menor, que se defendió tirandole de las rastas antes de tirársele encima.

-Eres una histérica- reía Tom.

-¿Ah si? Y que diría la prensa si supiera que llama maricón al gemelo equivocado?- Bromearon un poco más, mayormente sobre las conquistas tenidas en pasados recientes o remotos, echándole en cara los defectos de estas.

-Vaya, que animados os veo- tras un leve sobresalto ambos miraron hacia la puerta para encontrar al bajista con cara de haber dormido sobre un colchón fakir recolocándose la camiseta

-Sí…Tom estaba defendiendo a sus estúpidas novias…pero no hay por donde cogerlas- por aquella frase el moreno se ganó un capón.

-Joder, como estais ya de buena mañana- suspiró el castaño decidido a no meterse en la discursión- ¿os hace que desayunemos y vayamos a tocar un rato?- los gemelos asintieron al unísono, algo que al otro siempre le había parecido extremadamente dulce, pero claro…no iba a confesarlo.

-Entonces bien bien- palmoteó Bill tras unos segundos de silencio- voy a hacer el desayuno, y tu me ayudas- empujó a Georg para que le acompañara fuera de la habitación sin dejar de mirar a su hermano con malicia- mientras tu, Tom ves a despertar a nuestro aun durmiente miembro, que, para ser él como es está tardando mucho en bajar.

Miró como Bill desaparecía llevandose al bajista sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Si había algo en este mundo que le gustara tanto como cantar era liar situaciones. En especial si aquellas situaciones formaban parte de la vida del de rastas.

Pero era cierto. No había bajado, cuando normalmente él era el primero en hacerlo.

Caminó hacia la habitación, tardando unos segundos en abrir el pomo.

-¿Hola?- pasó primero la cabeza y al no obtener permiso entró sigilosamente. Tardó dos segundos en verle tendido sobre la cama y se acercó con curiosidad. Dormía boca arriba, con una mano sobre el colchón y sin camiseta. Ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda y respiraba de un modo profundo y muy lento.

Sus rasgos de niño se habían agudizado al hinchársele ligeramente la cara. La imagen era demasiado inocente, demasiado frágil, demasiado tentadora.

¿Qué ocurriría si le besara? Se quedó allí, mirándole en silencio mientras se preguntaba eso, tratando de contenerse.


	4. georg

4

4.

No sabía con que había soñado, pero aquella noche había sido horrible.

Se despertó, se durmió, se despertó, se durmió, y así hasta el infinito.

Sintió un leve cosquilleo sobre sus labios, una presión cálida, un sabor con regusto a metal y un olor conocido. Lo sintió como el maravilloso final inesperado de aquel sueño maldito, y no abrió los ojos por miedo a salir de aquel estado de semi-inconsciencia .

Contó hasta 35 antes de abrir los ojos. No sabía porque. Desde niño le habían dicho que antes de hacer algo contara hasta 10, pero 10 siempre le había parecido poco, de modo que un día comenzó a contar hasta 20, y hasta 30…hasta que decidió que 35 era el número mágico para no equivocarse.

Cuando los abrió unos ojos pardos le devolvieron la mirada de una forma abandonada.

-Tom- murmuró escondiendo la sorpresa tras su habitual cara de póquer- ¿cuanto hace que estás aquí?

-Vine a despertarte- el de rastas se sentaba a su lado en la cama, jugueteando con la goma con la que siempre ataba sus cabello y que ahora corría entre sus dedos- pero me dio lástima- sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas tímidas que eran lo que lograban que el batería rompiera su habitual frialdad y deseara abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Estáis todos despiertos ya?- el gemelo asintió ligeramente- mierda.

Y salió de la cama con cierto enfado porque odiaba dormirse, por el lado en el que no se sentaba Tom y Tom pudo ver su espalda y sus brazos machacados hasta la perfección por su instrumento. No pudo apartar los ojos de él mientras se ponía los pantalones, con curiosidad, con miedo, con excitación.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante y los dos la apartaron dudosos, sintiendose violentos y temerosos del otro.

-¿Están en la cocina?- preguntó antes de salir por la puerta, intentando no volver a mirar al guitarra que seguía en la cama.

-La última vez que les vi…- y salió d la habitación en busca de los otros dos para apartarse de Tom, para huir de aquella situación incomoda, porque ya no sabía que decirle, o porque temía decir demasiadas cosas.

Y el de rastas se quedó sentado viéndole desaparecer, acariciándose los labios para recordar el dulce tacto sentido instantes antes, cuando por un segundo los labios del batería fueron solo suyos de principio a fin, desde la carnosa piel rosada, a los dientes que marcaban una frontera hacía caricias mas prohibidas y el aire que se escapaba entre ellos y que él había robado impunemente.

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Aquel día había sido raro entero. Durante el desayuno Gustav había estado como ausente (mas de lo normal), Tom apenas había comido…el bajista pateó una lata de camino a su casa. Algo ocurría. Tal vez se habían peleado. Todos eran como niños, a veces creía que era él el único que tenía un poco de cordura de aquella formación.

A medio camino cambió de rumbo. Sabía que se estaba metiendo donde nadie le llamaba, y si no te llaman lo mas probable es que si vas te acabes encontrando con sorpresas desagradables. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Era su naturaleza. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la puerta de Gustav y suspiró antes de tocar al timbre.

-Vaya, hola- sonrió el batería al abrir la puerta- no esperaba volver a verte tan pronto.

-sí- le hizo salir de un tirón para caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa-si te soy sincero hoy me dejaste un poco preocupado- se sentaron en uno de los bordillos, y el rubio le dedicó una de sus miradas mezcla de "y que quieres que haga" con "no se de que me hablas, yo acabo de caer del espacio"- llevamos ya un mes así. Estoy harto de estar en una habitación en la que se respira tensión. Bill dice que es solo de ayer por la noche pero yo estoy seguro de que no. Hace semanas que lo noto joder- encendió un cigarro- estoy cansado e que tu y Tom cada día habléis menos. No digo que seas borde con él…es solo una sensación.- Apartó el cabello que tanto le molestaba algunas veces hacia atrás- tengo el karma sensible y entre todos me lo jodéis.

-¿Si te cuento algo prometes que nunca saldrá de aquí?- el castaño miró a su amigo cabizbajo. Gustav no era de contar las cosas, de hecho, era la primera vez en todos aquellos años que soltaba una frase parecida, y le pilló desprevenido. Había imaginado uno de sus normales "de acuerdo", o una disculpa, o…cualquier cosa menos esa frase que le había dejado en blanco porque desde siempre la idea de que pedir una confesión al batería sobre su estado de animo o sus pensamientos era como pedir peras al olmo había estado grabada a fuego en su cerebro.

-Sí...claro- y el otro tomo aire y comenzo a hablar y cuanto mas hablaba, mas difuso se volvía todo para el bajista.

Tom…pero pero ¿de Tom?... pudo reprimir ese comentario pero no impedir que dejara de resonar en su mente. Aquel estaba siendo un día demasiado bizarro, de hecho, si en aquel mismo momento Elvis Presley hubiera bajado del cielo montado en ranchera y con la sabana santa a modo de turbante le habría dado igual.

-Tom creo que sospecha y se aparta de mi- concluyó el otro, callando para dejar hablar a Georg. Pero él no podía hablar. Se preguntaba porque demonios no se había quedado en casa regando sus bonsáis.


	5. jugando con el destino

Habían pasado cerca de tres días y todavía le dolía el golpe en a cabeza

Nota de Ellle: en realidad esto eran dos capítulos pero como he tardado tanto en actualizar aquí los tenéis, fundiditos en uno. Ale disfrutadlos!

Habían pasado cerca de tres días y todavía le dolía el golpe en a cabeza. Se notaba chichón pese a que su hermano juraba y perjuraba que ahí no había nada.

De lo demás se sentía bien pero apagado. Era su semana de vacaciones. Sabía que en otros dos días volverían al estudio de grabación y podría volver a ver a batería.

Le echaba de menos. Tres días sin él que habían sido horribles sobretodo por culpa de Bill que sacaba el tema una y otra y otra vez sin ningún tipo de compasión, recordándole todas las veces en las que aquel chico callado y solitario se había acercado al de rastas y solo al de rastas a bromear, a hacerle cosquillas _(nota de Ellle: sí, existe un vídeo en el que Gus hace cosquillas a Tom)_ o a compartir el nuevo disco de Foo Figthers pese a que sabía que al guitarra no le apasionaba aquel tipo de música.

-Tendrías que hablar con él- dejaba caer como quien no quiere la cosa cada vez que se cruzaban en un pasillo.

-Que no, maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres?¿que me mande a la mierda?- y su hermano torcía la boca en mueca, mirándole con aquella cara suya de "las cosas te van mejor cuando me haces caso"- no quiero que me deje de hablar, quiero que seamos amigos al menos. No quiero asquearle, no quiero que me considere un pervertido, ni un anormal, ni que me tenga pena, tu sabes como es Gustav.

-Sí- suspiró- y precisamente por eso no creo que te dejara de hablar- el mayor negó una vez mas mientras el pelinegro se planteaba seriamente volver a atizar a su hermano en la cabeza a ver si se le pasaba ese ataque de gilipollez congénita que estaba padeciendo y del que nadie excepto él parecía percatarse. Sentía unas terribles ganas de llamar al batería y decirle un bonito "sorpresa, el gay no era yo…y ahora vas y lo bailas" pero sabía que Tom probablemente mandaría a la porra su amor de sangre, su conexión de gemelos, y toda la mierda de la filialidad para ahogarle con el cable del teléfono en cuanto hubiese colgado el auricular y Bill valoraba demasiado su vida, así que se apoyó en la barra de la cocina pensando en que hacer. Necesitaba contar aquello…que Gustav quisiera a su hermano. Necesitaba respuestas, y él nunca había sido bueno meditando.

Pero había alguien en el grupo que sí…

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Aquel día había sido tranquilo. Extrañamente tranquilo.

Pasó los ojos sobre el mapa de las constelaciones que decoraba la pared de su habitación. Seguía meditando en lo que Gustav le había dicho apenas dos dias antes.

Tom…¿Tom? Pero ¿Qué demonios le veía? Bueno…era verdad que era jodidamente guapo…cualquiera con ojos en la cara podía verlo pero…de ahí a querer follárselo… Tuvo un estremecimiento cuando una imagen mental cruzó rápida e hirientemente su cerebro.

Gustav y Tom…dios…¿Por qué? Ni la mejor foto de Angelina Jolie arreglaría el bajón de libido que había sufrido al visualizar aquello.

Pero el batería estaba sufriendo y tenía que estar sufriendo mucho para que se le notara.

Suspiró. La vida era dura, y lamentaba no poder hacer mas por su amigo que dejarle su hombro para apoyarse, llorar, o lo que necesitara.

Un pequeño pitido le arrancó de aquellos pensamientos. Cogió el móvil de encima de la mesilla y lo miró. Solo un mensaje en la pantalla "tenemos que hablar, es muy urgente" lo mandaba el cantante. Tal vez solo fuera uno de los ataques de divismo del moreno, se le había roto una uña o había perdido al ping pong. Pero tal vez pasara algo grave.

Rezó para que el menor no hubiera entrado en una de sus crisis creativas Baudelerianas (convirtiéndose en el señor "mis alas de gigante no me dejan volar") y tuviera un problema sencillo, mundano y fácil de resolver. Pero se auto-engañaba y lo sabía. Con Bill nunca nada era fácil de resolver.

Se sentó a esperar. Le había dicho que viniera a su casa, que lo invitaba a comer porque sus padres no estaban y tenía suficientes bolsas de congelados pre-cocinados para los dos. Supuso que en un par de horas lo tendría por ahí de modo que se puso a recoger su ropa (tirada por todas partes), sus piedras de energía (que Bill SIEMPRE le toqueteaba y después tenía que lavarlas con agua y sal) y sus libros de autoayuda ("paz interior para gente ocupada" "descubre al lama que hay en ti" "contra el stress, meditación" y otras joyas que había desenterrado de su vieja librería y llevaba dos días leyendo compulsivamente para borrar cualquier imagen mental que no fuera la de sus amigos tocando música como bellos seres asexuados (como las medusas, las estrellas de mar y el jodido liquen)).

Puso la mesa cuando más o menos calculó que llegaría el moreno y como siempre, no erró. A los diez minutos picaban a su puerta.

Suspiró profundamente un par de veces antes de abrir y dejar que sus ojos verdes se cruzaran con los pardos del pelinegro que le miraban con esa chispa de preocupación que había rezado por no ver.

Ni lo saludó.

-Venga, pasa y me cuentas- y Bill entró y le tendió la chaqueta fingiendo estar afligido.

No podía contar lo de su hermano, era cierto. Ni siquiera al bajista. La vida de su hermano era de su hermano y él era hombre muerto si abría boca, sobretodo en lo que refería a "ese" tema. Se sonrió. Pero había maneras y maneras de decir las cosas y a Bill jamás le había importado una mierda lo que pensaran de él.

-Georg necesito consejo- suspiro del castaño. Aquello iría para largo.

Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, sin estar el mayor de los dos del todo convencido de querer oír lo que el otro tenía que contarle mientras este tomaba aire para comenzar a hablar.

-Verás Georg…es que…un amigo mío…- y se miraron en silencio mientras el bajista torcía la boca en una media sonrisa.

-¿Un amigo tuyo?

-Vale, esta bien, soy yo- bufó Bill rascándose apresuradamente la cabeza- pero no te rías.

-Sorpréndeme.

-No te ríes…

-No, no me río.

-Me lo juras…

-Te lo juro.

-Ni lo dices…

-Ni lo digo.

-Ni…

-Venga ya, Bill por favor- le cortó el otro temiendo que estarían con evasivas toda la maldita tarde.

-Estoy enamorado…de un hombre…de Gustav- dijo aquellas tres afirmaciones casi sin respirar y el castaño tuvo que soltar una risotada pese a que había prometido que no lo haría; porque era o eso o ponerse a llorar.-Te has reído!

-Me estás vacilando!- le chilló sintiéndose mareado.

-No! Claro que no! Él es guapo, y fuerte…e inteligente y…

-Vale, basta, suficiente- cortó el bajista antes de que apareciera cualquier afirmación sexual que le diera ganas de pillar el primer vuelo al ártico para no volver jamás. Suspiró hondo tratando de recomponerse. Dos días…dos malditos días borrando la imagen de Gustav con Tom de su cerebro y ahora esa imagen no solo volvía sino que Bill se unía a ella alegremente. Muchas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza; algunas más insistentes que otras…

"deberiamos hacer terapia de grupo?"

"A los WHO les pasó esto?"

"Resultará que es verdad lo que dicen que la homosexualidad es contagiosa?"

…

"¿Los Jonas brothers necesitarán otro bajista?"

-Necesito que me ayudes,

-A QUE?- recalcó el castaño sabiendo que los planes de Bill siempre acababan por joderle la vida a él

-porque quiero saber que haría Gustav si se enterara de que estoy enamorado de él ¿tu crees que me dejaría de hablar si me declaro?

- Hombre, no creo- "como mucho te dirá que quiere follarse a tu gemelo" pero eso no lo dijo porque era cruel.

-Creo que debería declararme a él pero no sé como…

-Yo no creo que debas declararte- risa nerviosa.

-Has dicho que no crees que me vaya a dejar de hablar…¿o sí?

El cerebro de Georg echaba cuentas rápido.

Gustav suspirando por Tom (el cual no se entera de nada) recibe la declaracion amorosa del gemelo equivocado y haciendo honor de su conocido tacto (famoso por su ausencia) capaz y que le suelta que no porque desea al de rastas…o peor…que quiere follar con él solo por su cara…y Bill deprimido la paga con Tom…o con él…o con todos. Y Tom deja de hablarle a Gustav y…y fuera como fuera, él, estaba en medio sin saber como demonios habia acabado allí. Abrían ostias y llevaba todas las malditas papeletas de la rifa para llevárselas.

Pero no era tarde. Acarició instantáneamente la idea de irse al Tíbet a criar cabras, comer pasas y pensar en el sentido de la existencia… ahora que aún estaba a tiempo.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Aquella comida sin Bill fue como una especie de paréntesis en su situación de estrés.

Tal vez Dios le había escuchado y había decidido que ya había sufrido bastante las estupideces de su mitad menor.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía marcó el número del batería y colgó. Al minuto él le contestaba la llamada perdida con otra. Sonrió con cara de estúpido un instante, para arrepentirse al siguiente. ¿Cómo podía estar tan pillado por alguien? Alguien como Gustav…tan…tan apático. En qué demonios pensaba? Nadie lo sabía nunca.

Nunca contaba nada, nunca decía nada. Era con diferencia el miembro del grupo más complejo y hermético. Se rascó la cabeza.

Tal vez si que debiera hablar con él sin decirle nada aunque por otro lado la idea de que el batería sospechara lo horrorizaba hasta lo indecible. Los pensamientos se encadenaron uno tras otro siempre mas catastrofista que el anterior y comenzó a echar de menos a su gemelo; al menos mientras le daba capones no pensaba.

Tenía que hacer algo. Bill y su peculiar modo agresivo-sicótico de resolver las cosas no le servía para nada. Tenía que hablar de todo aquello con alguien (cuerdo), a ser posible delante de una o dos o tres cervezas frías.

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

-Vale, esta bien…quedamos en que tú no sabes nada de lo que yo voy a decir. Solo llama a Gustav para quedar los tres y a mi señal nos dejas solos- Bill tenía ese brillo en los ojos que tan poco gustaba a cualquier persona en posesión de un mínimo de cordura en su cerebro.

-¿En serio vas a declararte?- Georg cada vez se arrepentía mas de no haber comprado aquel maldito vuelo. Como si Gustav también fuese muy normal. Lo mismo le daba un aire después de aquello y huía de Trapense a Palestina para perderse entre las dunas en pos de una vida espiritual completa y profunda basada en la meditación, el ayuno y el celibato. O le decía que si a Bill pero solo porque era igual que su hermano (la capacidad de mentir del batería era igual a la de un niño de 12 años y por eso ya ni lo intentaba, cosa que destrozaba los sentimientos de los demás con bastante regularidad) y ya la habrían liado.

Marcó el número, y sintiéndose de un modo muy parecido al que debió sentirse judas cuando besaba a Jesús antes de que lo apresaran quedó con él para aquella misma tarde.

Bill daba saltitos de expectación. Él estaba apunto de saltar por la ventana de puros nervios. Dos horas faltaban. Las peores dos horas de los últimos años que se ensombrecían rápidamente a medida que el cantante se arreglaba ante el espejo tarareando alguna canción..

No habían quedado muy cerca de casa y en cuanto Gustav apareció les miró un instante, confuso y carraspeó.

-¿Tom no vino?- y se arrepintió de soltar esa frase de un modo automático que revelaba las ganas que tenía de ver al de rastas, haciendo que el rostro de Bill se quedara serio en parte sorprendido por aquella pregunta, en parte feliz por que el batería hubiese preguntado por su hermano antes que por nadie, en parte preguntándose si antes de salir de casa había tapado el bote de eyeliner para que no se le secara, sin darse cuenta de que su súbita expresión de seriedad había despertado un sentimiento de tristeza en Georg; tristeza porque Bill estaba enamorado de Gustav (o al menos eso creía él) y Gustav no le correspondía porque amaba a Tom el chico mas hetero y mujeriego de Alemania.

-No podía venir…al principio íbamos a quedar nosotros tres pero acaban de llamar a Georg…le reclaman para no se qué- y el cantante miró un instante al aludido para que captara la indirecta y desapareciese de allí. Era imposible que aquello se hubiera notado más, pero ¿Qué importaba?

Los dejó solos diciendo cualquier cosa y caminó calle abajo pensando en que no sabía en que caso pagaría mas dinero. Si para saber como iría aquella conversación sin él, o para no tener que saberlo jamás.

Y entonces su móvil sonó. Y supo quien era antes siquiera de ver la pantalla.

Dios estaba jugando con sus nervios, levantó los ojos un instante al cielo con expresión de "nos levantamos graciosillos hoy ¿eh?" miró el teléfono y efectivamente.

-Hola Tom ¿ha pasado algo?

-Sí… necesito hablar con alguien. Te invito a algo en el bar ese de la calle del centro- el bajista suspiró haciendo una apuesta mental con su yo interno. Se apostó 15 cervezas a que al final de aquel maldito día habría muerto de una úlcera.

oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Cuando llegó Tom ya le esperaba. Tenía dos botellas de cerveza vacías ante él e iba por la tercera. No le había visto porque miraba a la nada totalmente absorto, tanto, que ni siquiera se había fijado en dos esculturales chicas que prácticamente se habían adueñado de la barra.

"Georg vete de aquí…peligro…calavera con dos palitos"

Pero por suerte o por desgracia el de rastas le vio antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta fingiendo que nunca había entrado en ese bar, para llamarle después poniendo cualquier excusa.

-Siento llegar tarde- murmuró. A lo mejor con un poco de suerte solo quería comentarle que había pillado gonorrea yendo con alguna groupie…sí…y a lo mejor también se hundía el techo del local y la muerte le liberaba al fin de aquel grupo de niñatos con mas hormonas en sangre que oxigeno.

-No pasa nada. Aún no estoy muy borracho y puedo hablar- rió tímidamente- llegas a tardar media hora mas y bueno…- y se hizo el silencio incomodo. Incomodo para Tom, porque para el bajista aquel silencio solo vaticinaba lo que había imaginado. De modo que se limitaba a tantear opciones mentalmente mientras el guitarra pensaba en por donde empezar:

"vamos a ver- se sonreía internamente- si tenemos a bill enamorado de Gustav, y a Gustav enamorado de Tom…ahora Tom me dirá que piensa casarse dentro de un mes con una bailarina de striptease coreana coja- no sabía porque aquella opción le parecía un gran final,… puestos al dramatismo, al menos le daba un interesante giro inesperado a la historia.".

-Tú sabes que a mi siempre me han gustado mucho las chicas-comenzó Tom-…y vaya…me gustan…pero…-aquel "pero" alejo la imagen de la stripper coreana tan rápido como había venido-últimamente he estado pensando en…cosas…-Y hizo silencio, como esperando algún comentario escandalizado por parte del bajista, pero el bajista ya pasaba de todo.-Mierda Georg…creo que me gusta un chico.

"Venga Tom, cierra el triangulo y di que amas a tu hermano apasionadamente"- quería soltarle el comentario pero se lo calló (no supo como) por respeto, resumiendo sus pensamientos con un simple "aja".

-Aja… ¿Cómo que aja? ¿no te parece raro?- el mayor de los dos dio un trago a la cerveza tras una risotada.

-He tenido un día de mierda, Tom...no puedes ni imaginártelo.

-Perdona…no quería agobiarte con mis problemas- lo dijo de verdad. Y calló. Y pareció dolido de veras; y eso a Georg le supo mal.

-Na, ni lo pienses, para eso estoy. Es solo que, bueno…tu hermano a la hora de comer, ya sabes como es.

-Me dijo que iba a comer con unos amigos- Tom frunció el ceño y el castaño supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo- ¿Estaba contigo? ¿te ha contado algo? ¿sobre mi?

-No. Claro que no- titubeó, pero la cara del de rastas denotaba que no le creía.

-Sí, claro que sí….por eso no te has escandalizado…dios. Lo mato.- estaba nervioso y subiendo el tono de voz. Un par de personas del bar se giraron a mirarles.

-Que te digo que no, joder.

-Y entonces ¿de que habéis hablado?- Georg suspiró y bajó el tono de voz. Era Tom, y…fuese como fuese la cosa se enteraría de lo ocurrido con Gustav y Bill de modo que se lo contó. Y mientras hablaba los ojos del rubio se abrían mas y mas a medida que su cara se iba quedando mas blanca.

-¿Estas bien?-no. Tom no estaba bien. ¿Que Bill se iba a declarar a Gustav?¿Que Bill le había pasado por delante y se iba a…?

Maldita sea. No sabía porque se sorprendía. Desde niños había sido así. Cada vez que él quería algo el pelinegro se lo quitaba para molestarle, o por rivalidad, o por lo que fuera. Pero ¿a Gustav? ¿se atrevería a…?

-¿Dónde están?-lo murmuró con voz ronca y el bajista le miró totalmente confuso, sin tener muy claro si debía contestar o no a la pregunta. Y le miró a los ojos, ya vidriosos, como a punto de echar a llorar de rabia y de impotencia, y pasó la mano por su mejilla, que ardía tiñéndose del color de la sangre y se lo dijo.


	6. la desaparición

-Bueno- murmuró el bateria sin tener del todo claro lo que estaba pasando- ¿quieres que vayamos a algun sitio

-Bueno- murmuró el batería sin tener del todo claro lo que estaba pasando- ¿quieres que vayamos a algún sitio?- Todavía veían a Georg alejarse calle abajo hablando por su móvil.

-Quedémonos aquí. Quiero hablar contigo a solas-"me lo temía" esas palabras cruzaron su mente raudas como un cometa. Bill lo sabía. Sabía lo suyo por Tom.

Se quedaron en silencio por mas de 15 minutos, sintiendo solo el aire acariciarles el cabello. Sin embargo, la cabeza del rubio era un hervidero de elucubraciones que habian comenzado teniendo cierta lógica, pero que campaban ya a sus anchas por los verdes prados de la imaginación bizarra.

- No sé como comenzar esto sin que creas que estoy totalmente loco.

-Vamos Bill, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea- y el moreno le miró a los ojos fijamente aunque solo un segundo, haciéndose el tímido como sólo él sabía hacer. Una bajada de rostro, una caída de ojos, inclinar un poco la barbilla para que el cabello le cayera sobre la cara, arrugar los hombros y suspirar profundamente.

-¿Tu crees que está bien que alguien deje de hablar a otro alguien si se entera de que ese alguien está enamorado de él?- ya estaba. Tom se había enterado de lo suyo. Lo sabía y no quería ni mirarlo a la cara, y por eso mandaba a su hermano.

-No, claro que no está bien- no sabía ni como había logrado responder a la pregunta. Las piernas le temblaban, tenía la boca seca y su cerebro parecía haber pasado a funcionar a manivela.

-Si alguien a quien amas te odia por ello, no te gustaría ¿no?- "vamos Bill, suéltalo ya. Tom no quiere volver a verme ni en croquis" esa frase fue tomando mas y mas fuerza mientras en menor de los gemelos se atusaba el cabello.-Verás…están pasando muchas cosas últimamente en el grupo..y es duro. Todos lo vemos aunque digamos que no…y la culpa no es de nadie en realidad…solo…ha pasado.

-Entiendo- asintió Gustav abatido. No podía ni imaginar pasar una semana seguida sin ver la guitarra. Si le decía que no quería volver a verle, moriría sin remedio como una puta margarita metida en agua salada.

- No, no entiendes…crees que entiendes.- Bill se plantó ante él, dejándole acorralado contra la pared. Ya se había preocupado él de que fuese así. Ya se había preocupado él de que cerca de las vías de aquel tren no pasara nadie ni por equivocación- Te quiero- no le dio tiempo a responder. Se tiró contra sus labios como un animal, aferrándose a su cuello, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Sintiéndose raro, aunque bueno…era por su hermano…que a él todo aquello de la homosexualidad no le iba por mas que todas las revistas del planeta se empeñaran en que sí.

Y Gustav dudó. Todo aquello era raro, muy raro. Primero no podía resistirse. Tenía los labios de Bill contra los suyos y era como si alguien acabase de darle una pedrada. Y el moreno le besaba, mordía sus labios esperando respuesta, pero no podía dársela, porque no era Tom, pero tampoco podía apartarle porque…aquellos labios ¿tendrían el mismo sabor que los del rubio?

Apretó los ojos. Todo aquello era una locura, una maldita locura. ¿Porque Bill y no Tom? Su cuerpo era calido, y frágil, dudó entre si corresponder el beso o no, y dudando estaba cuando oyó una voz extrañamente familiar resonando en la penumbra del atardecer.

-TÚ!!- y el moreno se separo de él, para ver a su hermano a pocos metros, con Georg que llegaba corriendo un poco mas allá- ¿Cómo has…cómo has…?

Después de una breve exclamación Bill trató de acercarse a él en tono conciliador.

-Era por ti…que yo- no acabó la frase. No pudo. De un tortazo el de rastas le giró la cara antes de que pudiese siquiera pestañear y después echó a correr, pasando junto al bajista que apenas acababa de llegar, siguiéndole a la carrera desde el bar, "y hay que joderse lo rápido que corre el chaval" que pareció literalmente volar (bajito) desde donde estaban hasta allí después de que el castaño le hubiese dicho donde los vio la ultima vez.

-Yo ya no te sigo más- murmuró al aire, casi sacando el corazón por la boca de agotamiento.

-Espera, deja que te explique- le chillo Bill antes de que todos acabasen de perderlo de vista- maldita sea…¿Por qué no dejas que te explique?- y una mano se posó sobre su hombro con fuerza, dejándole momentáneamente helado mientras a sus espaldas un susurro hizo saltar todas sus alarmas.

-Yo si dejo que me expliques.- giró los ojos y allí estaba. Gustav le inspeccionaba con todos los sentidos menos el del humor.

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Había costado un poco que el batería desaferrara la mano del hombro del cantante sin partirle nada algo que, su cara, anunciaba que tenía unas ganas mas que grandes de hacer.

Y tartamudeando, dudando, Bill había hablado, y había tenido que repetirlo tres veces para que el rubio le creyese.

-Calma todo el mundo- suspiró Georg, móvil en mano situado entre el bajista y el cantante por si acaso y sintiendo como la úlcera que le estaban causando entre todos comenzaba a escocer- voy a llamarle y se lo explicamos.

Y el móvil sonó y sonó pero Tom no lo cogía.

-¿Y si ha ido a suicidarse?¿y si se va del país?¿Y si…?- lloriqueaba el menor aferrado al brazo del bajista.

-¿Y si te callas?- le chilló el batería- si tu no me hubieses besado…

-Si tú no fueses tan hermético!- respondió a gritos el otro.

-Si tu no te metieses siempre donde nadie te llama!

-Si nos calmamos todos ahora mismo- los frenó el castaño que seguía llamando al de rastas sin obtener respuesta- vamonos todos. Cada uno a su casa. Tom tiene que ir a algún sitio. Desde allí pensad en todos los bares, o gente con la que pudiera haber ido y llamad para preguntar ¿OK?

Ambos asintieron. A fin de cuentas, si había alguien en aquel grupo que sabía lo que se hacía ese era Georg.

Los vio alejarse, deseando que no se mataran en el rato en que tenían que ir en la misma dirección y él se dirigió a su casa, que quedaba mas cercana que la de los demás.

Según el Karma, cada cosa buena que hacías era correspondida por otra, de modo que mas le valía al karma irle devolviendo todo aquello con creces.

-Mierda- meditaba- si solo supiera donde poner la cerilla, le metía fuego al Karma.

Tal hi como había dicho, nada más llegar comenzó a llamar. Chicas, bares, tiendas…ojeaba las paginas telefónicas en busca de los números de todos los pubs que solían frecuentar, preguntando si alguien había visto a un chico que respondiera a los rasgos de Tom. Pero nada.

Pasaron cerca de 4 horas, casi 5 y era de madrugada cuando picaron a su puerta.

-Tom, por favor- corrió escaleras abajo deseando encontrar al de rastas al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba histérico. La idea del rubio saltando cual lemming desde el puente de la autopista no había abandonado su cabeza. Por supuesto que Tom no lo haría pero…en temas de amor, nunca digas nunca.

-Hola.-Bill con el maquillaje corrido. Bill hecho un mar de lágrimas, con el móvil en la mano y la cara roja- no…no me coge el teléfono…Tom siempre me coge el teléfono…

-Anda, vamos, pasa- le dio un abrazo sin saber que mas hacer.

-Tom ¿estará bien? Yo..yo no quería…quería que él estuviese bien…soy un desastre- lloraba el menor desconsoladamente entre sus brazos el castaño no sabía donde meterse. Lo último que le faltaba era tener que hacer de madre consoladora.

-Vamos a tomar un té y a esperar. No podemos hacer otra cosa.

Y apenas se habían sentado, cuando el móvil del mayor de los dos sonó sobre la mesa, y Bill lo levantó en alto ilusionado.

-Es Tom!- solo bastó que dijera eso para que Georg se lo arrebatara, y le tapara su gran boca con una mano mientras contestaba con la otra.

-¿Tom, donde estás? Estamos todos muy preocupados….-y él dijo algo, pero Bill no entendió- sí…de acuerdo…dime donde estás y voy para allá…no, no…ya voy yo- y de nuevo habló. Se notaba que seguía llorando.- venga…hasta ahora…- colgó.

-Donde está…¿Dónde?- indagó Bill nervioso…tenemos que ir a por él

-Tenemos?- el bajista le miró con cierto gesto de superioridad- por lo que respecta a mi son las dos de la mañana y quiero dormir. No voy a ir a nosedonde.

-Pero es mi hermano y..y..

-Bill acéptalo, yo allí no pinto nada, ni tú tampoco- le hablaba en el mismo tono que había usado siempre para recitar las lecciones de historia mientras buscaba en la lista de su teléfono el nombre adecuado. Maldita sea, cuando aprenderían todos a hacer las cosas como cristo mandaba?- Ahora, voy a enseñarte a solucionar los problemas con estilo…


	7. encuentro en la noche

Había vagado durante casi 4 horas

Había vagado durante casi 4 horas.

Bill apretando su cuerpo contra el del batería. Sentía celos. Era una sensación rara sentir celos del moreno, porque nunca los había sentido.

Pero él apenas había podido rozar los labios con los de Gustav mientras dormía.

Y llevaba sentado ahí, ni sabía cuanto tiempo, ni siquiera sabía cuanto había pasado desde que llamó a Georg. Necesitaba un sitio donde quedarse, al menos un par de días.

No quería ver a su gemelo, porque sabía que de hacerlo acabaría dándole de patadas a lo skinhead antes de que pudiese siquiera pestañear.

Hacía frío, y restos de lagrimas se habían secado contra sus mejillas haciendo escocer aún sus ojos.

Cuanto podría tardar el castaño?

No traía nada de abrigo y se estaba quedando helado, de modo que se encogía tratando de calentar el tronco con sus brazos frotando fuerte.

-Hola- aquella voy le heló mas que el frío. Levantó los ojos.

-Déjame adivinar, no estás aquí por casualidad- el batería negó con la cabeza sin tener muy claro si debía acercarse o no- voy a matar a Georg dolorosamente- murmuró el de rastas con un suspiro.

-Quiero explicarte lo que viste- pero el guitarra no quería oír, no no no…había preferido una sesión de los grandes éxitos del cine musical de los años treinta a tener que oír aquello.

-Basta…por favor…yo no quiero oírlo…no quiero- se echó las rastas, sueltas, hacia atrás- por favor, tu solo…solo olvídalo.

Y el batería se acercó a él, quedándose a su lado como si temiese asustarlo con algún gesto brusco.

-Tom no puedo olvidarlo- le miró fijamente, ahí, de perfil, escondiéndose tras su pelo largo y sus hombros encorvados- Tom mírame- nada- Tom, te quiero.

Y se encontró entonces con sus ojos, al fin, que le miraban con confusión.

-Eso no es verdad, no puede serlo.

-Lo es- y esperó una sonrisa, una sorpresa, una reacción por parte del guitarra que se resistía a llegar- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No creo que…es solo que.

-Tú ¿me quieres?

-Deja de hacer eso- se giró violentamente a hablarle el guitarra- ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo puedes plantarte ahí y preguntarme si siento algo por ti, así…como si fuera normal?

-Tom…por favor…

-No! No lo entiendo…no me quieres y dices que sí- se le encaró con un gesto rapido- siempre estás ahí,…eres como una puta piedra inamovible. ¿Cómo puede hablar de estas cosas con tanta frialdad?

- Tengo algún problema para expresar lo que siento. Perdona- sonrió con lentitud- Tal vez si que, a veces, puedo parecer un poco apático.

El de rastas le miraba sin saber que mas decir, aguantando las ganas de romper a llorar de desesperación y rabia contra aquel chico extraño por el que moría. Buscó y buscó palabras y, se le ocurrió algo mordaz, un buen reproche e iba a soltarlo cuando, de improviso el mayor le cogió la mano y la acercó a su propio pecho.

Y su corazón latía deprisa. Muy deprisa. Y se aceleraba bajo el contacto de los dedos del guitarra.

Le miró lentamente, confuso.

-Esto es…¿por mi?

-A mi no me es fácil tenerte tan cerca- murmuró con una media sonrisa que el de rastas no vio, porque seguía mirando fijamente a su pecho, sorprendido, confuso, curioso ante aquel ritmo acelerado que marcaba el corazón del batería bajo sus dedos.

-¿Estás nervioso?- murmuró una obviedad y después se dio cuenta. Parecía idiota.

Y el corazón se aceleró bajo su mano cuando los brazos del otro le rodearon la cintura. Cuan distintos eran de los brazos de una chica, pero por alguna razón no fue extraño. Por alguna razón sintió que debía ser así y apoyó la otra mano en el pecho de Gustav para sentirle mejor, casi sin fijarse en lo cerca que estaban ahora uno del otro.

-Tom acabo de declararme…por dios dame una respuesta.

-¿Y Bill?- fue todo lo que acertó a decir, viendo como el otro ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Por dios, le tienes como hermano! Aún no sabes lo que le gusta liarla?

-Pero tu le besabas!

-Le besaba porque pensé que…- y bajó el rostro ligeramente y al de rastas le pareció ver incluso cierto rubor en su piel- pensé que sería lo mas cerca que estaría de besarte.

Y tal vez porque ya no hacía frío, o porque le tenía tan cerca…o porque olía como a madera o a hierba o porque las mejillas algo rojas lo hacían mas niño…o tal vez solo porque el vaho que salía blanco entre sus dientes le llamaba puso sus labios sobre los de él como dándole permiso para comenzar y el otro no dudó, apretando el agarre de la cadera hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos del todo dejándole entrelazar sus manos en la nuca y meter los dedos entre su cabello. Tom nunca había besado a nadie que tuviese el cabello corto y era raro.

Todo era raro. Los brazos que prácticamente le sujetaban, los labios, mas duros que dominaban aquel beso por completo, la lengua…que recorría cada rincón de su boca sin darle oportunidad de protestar.

Se dejó hacer y el otro hizo. No trató de imponerse ni siquiera cuando los labios bajaron a su cuello haciéndole arder.

-No…no es la primera vez que me besas- confesó rojo de vergüenza. Y los besos pararon pero no apartó los labios de su cuello. Le sintió sonreír contra su piel.

-Entiendo- murmuró divertido.


	8. Bill y Georg

Nota de Ellle: Supongo que debo una explicación a la gente que espera actualizaciones por mi parte, después de tanto tiempo.

Este mes a ha sido un mes de mierda (problemas familiares, petada absoluta del pc, cambio de horario en el trabajo, exámenes varios y un largo etc) que no me ha permitido llevar un horario que me permitiera dedicar un ratito al día a la escritura.

La cosa esta jodida ahora por ahora, pero pido que no os desesperéis porque no os he abandonado, solo estoy con el agua al cuello y tragándomela a ver si baja un poco el nivel y puedo volver a respirar como cristo manda. Los fics se acabarán y actualizare cada vez que tenga un momento, por cortito que sea lo que tenga escrito.

A todos/as un beso. Gracias por leer.

Ellle

En el móvil un mensaje de Tom. Sólo "estoy bien".

Se puso la ropa y salió del cuarto de invitados de Georg sin hacer ruido. Conocía a su hermano, era un chico de costumbres. Si se lo proponía podía encontrarle. Solo necesitaba tiempo y...

A la altura del salón las luces se encendieron y buscó a su alrededor perplejo para encontrarse con el bajista apoyado en la pared en actitud desaprobadora.

-Te lo dije antes. Deja a tu hermano vivir su vida en paz.

-Pero como sabías que....- suspiro del mayor.

-Porque he recibido un mensaje al móvil y he supuesto que tú también porque hace demasiados años que os conozco. -El menor le miró y por un instante el castaño leyó dolor en sus ojos- ¿Qué ocurre?- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Eso si que Georg no se lo esperaba.-Eii...venga...pero...calmate, todo va bien.

-Lo sé...es que...es que- el cantante apenas podía hacer otra cosa que balbucear- es que siento que- aquello ya se estaba yendo de madre. Nunca había sido bueno consolando, el solo daba consejos. Hubo algo en su interior que puso los ojos en blanco al pensar que la razón por la que no tenía novia era para no tener que aguantar situaciones amorosas bizarras. Toma tres tazas-...joder...Tom es una persona muy fuerte. Y tú…siempre sabes que hacer…y luego esta Gustav que es una maldita roca. Todos…todos…-el castaño sonrió con dulzura acercándose a él- mírame, joder. Solo tengo e grupo. Sólo sé cantar. Todos hacéis cosas pero…pero…si ahora Tom se va…si me deja…- le apartó el cabello pegado a la mejilla por las lagrimas- soy un puto fracasado…un perdedor que tiene celos de que su hermano sea feliz.

El mayor siguió acariciándole un poquito mas la mejilla, sintiéndole llorar con un tono de realidad mágica.. Con ese toque un poco cansado un poco como de chiquillo mimado que busca atención.

-Mírame. Tú no eres un fracasado- y el gemelo menor quiso contestar algo, pero él le tapó la boca suavemente para que dejara de apuñalarse a si mismo con las palabras.- Solo se te podría llamar perdedor…porque has intentado tantas cosas. Te has jugado tantas cosas que a veces, como es natural, has perdido. Sí. Eres un perdedor. Como todos aquellos que han intentado luchar por algo. Pero no eres un fracasado.- Bill le miró a los ojos fijamente, aún sintiendo su mano contra los labios- ni eres un fracasado, ni estás vencido. Deja de intentar ser la sombra de Tom porque aquellos que finalmente ganen serán solo quienes se mantengan fieles a si mismos hasta el final- y apartó la mano lentamente, como una caricia, y se quedaron callados mirándose.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Un silencio que se volvió incomodo para el bajista al cabo de unos segundos y le hizo reaccionar rascándose la cabeza y avanzar hacia la cocina a preparar té.

Bill le miraba perplejo.

-¿Sabes Georg?- el otro se giró curioso para devolverle la mirada desde la puerta de la cocina- eres guay…quiero decir..siempre has sido guay, pero…no sé que habríamos hecho si tu no hubieras estado aquí- le miraba aún con la cabeza algo gacha, solo levantando los ojos- me alegro de haberte conocido.

Y el mayor le invitó a té, esperándole junto a la puerta hasta que pasó, hasta que pudo rodearle los hombros con el brazo sintiéndole sonreír.

-Vamos a tomar algo rey del drama, quiero monopolizarte un rato.

oooooOOOOOOOooooooooooo


	9. En la habitación

20 minutos después allí seguían. Plantados en aquel rincón, sin sentir ni frío ni sueño ni hambre. Solo ganas de devorarse, de apretarse mutuamente, de oler a saliva a excitación, a nervios.

Gustav apenas podía creer todo aquello. Era surrealista, pero divertido.

Sin embargo había una pregunta, una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular por autentico pánico a separarle de él.

Rondaba su cabeza clara y nítida, pero se quedaba anclada en su cuello bajo los besos del guitarra.

Él no era ninguna mujer. Suponía que Tom se había dado cuenta de eso.

Balbuceó un segundo y el de rastas se detuvo, mirándole fijamente.

-¿que ocurre?- susurró acariciándole los labios con el pulgar.

-Estaba pensando si... -dudó el otro. Mierda... ¿porque era tan condenadamente difícil decirlo? Estaba caliente. Como una condenada estufa, temblaba de pies a cabeza y tener al guitarra allí, sonriéndole a pocos centímetros con cara de niño no era que ayudase demasiado- si... - "vamos Gustav, maldita sea..solo con que esté al mitad de caliente de lo que estas tu ya estará apunto de reventar".

-Vamos a tu casa- contestó el otro como leyéndole la mente. Y Gustav se mareó, (probablemente porque toda la sangre que tenía que llegar a su cerebro se quedó a mitad de camino... que daño pueden hacer 4 palabras...)

Le apretó un poco mas y el otro rió, coqueteando con él, riéndose del miedo y la indecisión que sentía.

-Mierda Tom... no hagas eso... - y el guitarra besó tras su oreja, y sus labios bajaron un poco, para después susurrarle cerca, muy cerca de su oído, acariciándole con los labios un simple "¿no quieres jugar conmigo?

Ahora Gustav se explicaba porque el menor conseguía tener a todas las chicas a sus pies.

Por frases como aquella habían caído imperios.

Le soltó, con la ayuda de todas sus fuerzas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del batería.

Moriría de nervios antes de llegar.

Se miraban en los semáforos y sonreían cómplices. No se atrevían a decir nada, pero la emoción se los comía por dentro.

Al abrir la puerta Tom se colgó a su cuello besando su piel con ansias.

-Mierda espera... podrían estar despiertos mis padres.

-Venga, vamos a tu cuarto- y el mayor negó, llevándole cogido del brazo hacia una puerta que llevaba al sótano.

Tom solo había estado allí una vez. Era la habitación que sus padres le habían montado para poder tocar la batería.

Con el tiempo habían acabado poniéndole un sofá cama y un par de mesas. Entró, nervioso y caminó dándole la espalda al menor que le seguía como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

-Mis padres duermen junto a mi habitación... aquí es donde yo estoy. Normalmente...

-¿Donde te traes a las chicas?- y sonrió maliciosamente al ver los colores subir del golpe a la cara del bateria. Tan dulce que decidió insistir un poco mas- ¿esta insonorizado?  
Y el mayor le miró rojo como un tomate, intentando no fundirle con la mirada. Y para disculparse el otro se quitó la chaqueta y le miró con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes blancos.

-Vamos, ven- y el otro fue. Y se besaron de nuevo, pero sin prisas, mas profundamente, buscándose bajo la ropa con un estremecimiento al sentirse frías las mano.

-¿Abrimos la cama ya?

Apenas tardó un instante en dar el tirón y que el sofá fuera cama, y cuando se giró la camiseta del menor había desaparecido.

Y le atrajo hacia él para tumbarle en la cama, para apretarle contra la tela y besarlo hasta hartarse de él.

-Vamos quítate la camiseta también... no te hagas de rogar.- y él obedeció, sentándose sobre su estomago tirando lejos la ropa que cayó sobre la batería. Y allí comenzó todo. Las prisas, los mordiscos, las ansias, los nervios, el roce doloroso entre sus cuerpos.- Maldita sea Gustav... no puedo mas... vamos a... a...

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?...como prefieras- y Tom suspiró nervioso. Todo aquello era surrealista. Divertidamente surrealista. Estaba histérico, muerto de miedo. Pero le atrapó con sus piernas con mucha fuerza.

-Házmelo... vamos- torció la cabeza hacia un lado del modo más sumiso que supo. Quería parecerlo. Quería parecer encantador, con sus rastas esparcidas a lado y lado, y la respiración algo acelerada. Y lo era.-¿Tienes lubricante?

-Sí... claro. Tengo de todo- y se besaron antes de separarse, excitados.

No era la primera vez que preparaba a alguien para aquello.

Pero nunca así. La idea de hacer daño a Tom le horrorizaba.

El lubricante corrió entre sus dedos goteando por el antebrazo. Suponía que con eso y un condón habría suficiente.

Y comenzó a acariciarle. Cada vez mas fuerte, metiendose entre su carne al sentir que esta cedía entre tensiones temblores y jadeos; sintiendo como su mundo se nublaba al verle así, apretando la tela con los puños, gimiendo desde el interior de su pecho de una manera ronca y... sexy

No podía parar aquello. Era dulce y deseable... era droga.

Droga hasta el ultimo poro, hasta el ultimo centímetro de piel sudada que se enrojecía bajo sus caricias.

-Venga, atrévete ya...-reclamó el menor ansioso. Y su voz temblaba y Gustav tenia remordimientos, pero no podía detenerse.  
Finalmente se hundió en él.

Le hubiera gustado pensar que lo hizo suave y lentamente. Pero fue imposible.  
4 empujones y estuvo dentro. Pese a que Tom se debatió al sentirse invadido, pese a que su mente le decía que más despacio, maldito animal.

Y comenzó a moverse, a empujar con fuerza, como si quisiera llegar al centro de sus entrañas a base de brutalidad. Y los gemidos del de rastas eran casi gritos al principio, como tratando de incorporarse, como aferrándose a su espalda, dejando que lentamente se convirtieran en jadeos que no hacían mas que excitarle hasta un punto que jamás habría pensado que se pudiera.

Y Tom miraba la escena en un espejo. Era un espejo pequeño pero se reflejaban ahí. Una lucha salvaje en aquel sofá, los músculos de la espalda del batería que se tensaban cada vez que empujaba. Y el roce de sus cuerpos... todo era fantástico...

-Tom- le sintió sonreír contra su oreja- vamos, no te quedes quieto, yo solo no puedo contigo... no eres ninguna delicada niñita.- Y al guitarra se le subió aún mas la sangre a la cara, y se reprendió interiormente por estar siendo tan pasivo antes de volver a moverse al ritmo que le marcaba el mayor.

Y al final todo se desdibujó y el ritmo pasó a ser el ritmo del mundo. Tom terminó antes, solo un poco, antes de sentir al otro estremecerse dentro de él, entre sus piernas y caer, y quedarse allí un segundo para, después intentar apartarse como si temiera aplastarle. Pero no se lo permitió.

-Me gusta que estés así


End file.
